Lost & Found
by Charlie1990
Summary: Ashley and Spencer get stuck together in a very unlikely and very tragic way. Will they manage to find eachother despite both being totally and utterly lost?
1. Chapter 1

"I am so excited seriously

"Oh my god I'm so excited!"

Spencer looked at her annoying, over excited colleague and rolled her eyes before continuing to perfect her blue and white shirt, which was slightly askew.

"Why are you excited?" Spencer asked in a bored voice. She knew it was what Samantha expected her to ask so she thought she'd get it over with.  
She had been working for this airline for three years and three years of Samantha was enough to understand exactly how she worked. She would go on and on about something until you asked for every detail and usually the explanation was so dull it made Spencer doze off.

"Because do you realise who this flight is for?!" She asked with wide eyes and an open mouth as if she was stupid for asking why she was so excited.

Spencer simply shrugged. She had flown in private planes a few times and usually they were for important business men or whatever. She didn't really care.

"We're flying Ashley Davies!"

That provoked no reaction in Spencer who just stood there expecting Samantha to elaborate.

"Ashley Davies? The singer? Oh my god do you live under a rock or something?" The red head asked with a flabbergasted look.

"No I…oh god…."Spencer stopped talking abruptly and held her hand over her mouth as every last drop of colour drained from her face. Sam recognised the signs immediately and jumped back as Spencer run past, straight into the small planes bathroom where she heaved her guts up. It took her at least five minutes for her stomach to stop churning and she groaned, resting her damp forehead against the coolness of the toilet bowl before climbing to her feet and running the cold tap.

"I look so attractive." Spencer sighed sarcastically to herself, eyeing her whiter than a sheet face, clammy looking forehead and drooping eyes. Oh well. She wasn't here to impress the passenger. She was here to assist she thought tiredly before unlocking the door and going back to where Samantha stood nervously.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked wearily. She didn't really care about Spencer's well being, she just didn't want to be thrown up on especially if she was going to meet her icon Ashley today.

"Yeah I think I got a virus or something, I feel so ill." Spencer sighed, taking a sip of water and holding a hand to her aching belly.

"Well while you were gone Ashley boarded the plane. She is so cool! She asked for a sandwich so I'm going to go get one, can you go see if she needs pillows or anything?" Sam grinned before getting to work making a sandwich. Spencer just nodded and pulled back the curtain with a fake smile plastered onto her face as she went to see this supposedly famous Ashley.

The first thing she saw a big looking man sitting, staring at her with a dark pair of sunglasses shielding his eyes. He looked kinda scary in his all black suit and closely shaved head. She assumed he was the body guard, but it wasn't until she turned her head to the left that she spotted the brunette and she felt her smile slip a little.

The only thing that registered in her mind was eyes. Gorgeous, caramel coloured eyes that held a sparkle that just spoke of mischief and a wildness that drew Spencer in. She couldn't take her eyes away from them they were so gorgeous.

It was then she remembered that these beautiful, gorgeous eyes belonged to a woman and she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts before looking back at her and blushing when she saw the girl smiling cheekily at her.

She so caught her staring!

"Who are you blondie?"

If Spencer thought she was in trouble before she was now. The voice that spoke that question was so low and throaty, it sounded like pure sex and it took a little while for Spencer to find her voice to answer.

"I'm Spencer Carlin, one of the cabin crew…is there anything you need?" She asked weakly, going through the motions of what was required.

"Spencer? That's a strange name…I like it…I'm Ashley." The brunette introduced herself, holding out her hand and taking Spencer's. The electricity that passed between them was not lost to either of them and Spencer pulled back immediately, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Nice to meet you…so is there anything you require before take off?" She asked politely. Vowing not to let this girl affect her anymore.

"A pillow would be nice." Ashley shrugged, the same naughty little smirk never leaving her face as the blonde disappeared in search of a pillow.

This was going to be an interesting flight.

An hour later and Spencer was hiding. The plane was so small with only two passengers, two crew members, a pilot and a co-pilot that you'd think it would be hard to do but Spencer managed it. She had gone the entire hour, managing to avoid the brunette who made her stomach flip but she certainly hadn't made it easy. Ashley kept calling for them hoping to see the blonde again but only getting the red head and she was getting frustrated.

"Where's the blonde?" She asked curiously, peering at the curtain that separated the passengers from the crew with a hopeful look.

"Spencer? She's currently in there." Sam said with a frown wondering why Ashley Davies would be concerning herself with Spencer's whereabouts.

"Can you go get her please? I want to speak to her…" Ashley trailed off, pouting at the red head cutely hoping that she would convince her. Lucky for her the red head quickly turned around in search of her fellow crew member leaving a smiling Ashley behind.

"She's playing hard to get."

Ashley glanced at her bodyguard who had just spoken with a slanted smile.

"What are you talking about Mike?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"You flirted your ass off earlier and you keeping fidgeting…you liked the blonde honey and she's avoided you all flight." He smirked in amusement.

"She so hasn't…she's…busy." Ashley came up with an excuse, glaring playfully at the older man who just chuckled and shook his head.

"Not used to girls not immediately falling into your lap are you?" He asked seriously.

"Nope." Ashley admitted shaking her head.

"Maybe she's straight." Mike shrugged.

"Even if she was…there's no way she'd resist me." Ashley laughed.

Just then the curtain got pulled back and out walked Samantha with Spencer trailing behind her looking like she so didn't want to come out here which made Ashley frown. Why was the blonde so intent on avoiding her? Just as she thought it…the plane started shaking….not normal shaking like turbulence…this felt different and Ashley could tell by the panicked look on the two stewardesses faces that they knew something was wrong.

"What was that?" She asked shakily.

Before either could reassure her.

The plane began to plummet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley didn't know what happened.

How time seemed to have played a trick on her and fast forwarded.

One minute she was sitting comfortably in her seat, waiting excitedly to see the gorgeous blonde that had fascinated her earlier and now she was up to her neck in salty, cool water.

She was so confused, so dazed she almost forgot to keep her head above water but the first mouthful of seawater seemed to reawaken her senses and she started to tread water, looking around her surroundings, terrified by the calmness of the scene.

Their plane had just crashed.

Everything she had ever imagined a crash would be like?

This was nothing like it.

There was no fire, no carnage, no screaming.

The sea went on as if nothing had happened, the only proof of it happening was three suitcases floating nearby, a piece of what looked like engine, slowly sinking below the surface, leaving just a wisp of smoke in it's wake.

"Mike!?" Ashley seemed to find her voice as she suddenly thought of the people onboard with her. How could she not think of them right away?

Actually…she wasn't really thinking. Not really. Her mind was on autopilot. She had no clue what to do.

It was then she heard the coughing and spluttering and she looked to her left and immediately began swimming over to a pair of flailing arms that were desperately trying to keep their owner afloat. Ashley banded an arm around whoever it was and pulled them up, supporting their head as they got much needed gasps of air. It was then that Ashley realised who she was holding.

Spencer.

The blonde cabin girl. It took a good few minutes before Spencer seemed capable of staying up on her own and when Ashley finally let her go she immediately grabbed a hold of two of the suitcases that were bobbing along merrily on top of the water, completely at odds with what had just happened.

"What…oh my god...I can't believe…oh my god."

"You have to calm down." Ashley said calmly even though inside she was anything but calm.  
"Oh god." Spencer continued to murmur, not seeing the suitcase Ashley was pushing towards her until it was in her face. She blinked at it slowly as if not knowing what it was.

"Use it to float…we have to get to land." Ashley said urgently.

"Land…where?" Spencer cried out in disbelief.

Ashley simply raised her hand and pointed behind Spencer who turned around, surprised to see a beach lined with trees no more than half a mile away. The instinct to get to safety overtook everything else and both girls began swimming towards the beach, clinging to the suitcases like a lifeline.

It took barely ten minutes for them to get there and when they did they both collapsed face first into the sand, gasping for breath. The only sounds were their heavy breathing and the pounding hearts that had yet to calm down. Even the sound of the waves lapping at the sand seemed dimmed compared to the sounds their panicked bodies were making.

It seemed that reality really kicked in then and Spencer began sobbing, her entire body shaking with the emotion that was overtaking her. Before she could fully break down she felt two strong but shaking arms wrap around her and she buried herself in the comfort being offered to her, vaguely aware of the fact that the girl holding her was also lightly crying.

When her tears had finally stopped she pulled away, her eyes involuntarily drawn to the ocean that simply seemed to have swallowed the plane whole. It looked picturesque.

Perfect.

Not the place where a disaster had just happened.

"No one else got out."

Spencer didn't even recognise her own voice as she numbly spoke the words that she couldn't believe.

"I can't even remember…I mean…what the hell happened?" Ashley asked in complete disbelief.

"I heard the engine go. I can't believe this happened…this isn't real…it can't be."

Ashley saw and heard Spencer getting more frantic and she wanted to calm her but how could she? What could she possibly say?

The blonde started sobbing again but it only lasted a few minutes. Her shaking seemed to suddenly stop and she jumped to her feet looking around as if searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Ashley asked cautiously.

"We need to get help…" She said in a quiet voice, her eyes darting amongst the trees.

"We need to figure out where we are." Ashley sighed, standing up and brushing off the sand from her soaking wet jeans. She looked up from her jeans and her eyes bulged out when she saw the blonde had already left, running a few feet away from her and moving further away along the beach.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" Ashley yelled before taking off after her. They shouldn't split up like this. God knows where they were! Ashley continued to call as she ran after her but after a half a mile she gave up. The sharp pain in her chest told her she had run her limit and she slowed to a stop panting. It was times like this that she wished she didn't smoke. She may have one hell of a body but she didn't do anything to deserve it. That's all she did was eat like a pig, smoke and drink so there was no way she was catching up with the obviously athletic Spencer.

She couldn't see Spencer anywhere now, she had disappeared into the distance and so with a heavy sigh she turned around and walked back to the two suitcases that were resting in the sand, completely foreign objects compared to their surroundings.

Before she sat down she looked out to the ocean and saw bits of debris bobbing amongst the waves and as if on autopilot she walked towards it, pulling out another suitcase, a wooden crate that she had no idea what was inside and sheets of metal and rubber. She had no idea why. She just felt compelled to do it.

After collecting everything and piling it together she collapsed back onto the sand. The numbness of disbelief once again washing over her as she thought of Mike. The security guard who had only been with her for two weeks but who she was really fond of. The Mike that was now underneath those waves.

* * *

_An hour and thirty seven minutes._

Ashley had counted every minute that Spencer had been gone and she was starting to get freaked out. Before she could fly into a blind panic however she saw her. Trudging towards her, from the opposite way she had disappeared. She looked so forlorn, so beaten Ashley couldn't even speak at first. Not even after the blonde had dropped, limply down next to her. She just stayed silent.

"There's no one."

Spencer's raspy voice finally broke the silence and Ashley just blinked at her.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked worriedly.

"We're on an island…I just walked right the way round…"

The words were enough to make Ashley's stomach drop. An island? Oh fuck.

"You're joking. There's no way."

"Why would I joke about this…it's a fucking island a small one to. It only took me just over an hour to walk around the fucking thing!"

The swearing seemed off on this girl. The blonde looked too innocent…too delicate for such language but Ashley could see that she wasn't acting herself.

"We'll wait for rescue then. Someone's bound to come and save us." Ashley said calmly. She could see Spencer was afraid, panicked and looking defeated so she knew she had to be the calm, optimistic one.

"Yeah…wait…."

* * *

_iwetta: ohh my GOD! PLEASE continue! its a great start! **Wow thanks for the review and dont worry i will continue with it :)**_

_xxMaNdYxx: great job, PMS!_ ** Thank you im glad your enjoying it x**

_cyberauthor: oh yikes and if they do crash spencer is still sick...i hope everyone is okay or they can stablize the plane_ ** Keep reading and all will be revealed:p**

_BROOKI3 MONST3R: cool story. i cant wait for the next chapter. _ **Im really glad you liked the first chapter thanx**

_ghetto13: I lyke this story_ ** Glad you liked it thanks for the review x**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later and they were still waiting.

Spencer had barely spoken. Staying mostly on her own, sitting close to the waves and just staring out with a blank expression, only speaking when Ashley asked her something and it was usually monosyllabic answers.

Ashley was really worried about her but to be honest, she had to start worrying about herself too. It had been two days…technically three days and two nights actually and no help had arrived. Not even a sign of it. That had to be pretty bad.

_How hard was it to find people nowadays? With planes, satellites and all that shit!_

Ashley didn't let the anger overtake her though. She was more intent on survival which was why she had just finished setting up some of the metal sheets she had gotten out of the sea to form a trough of sorts to catch the rain that would fall every now and again in tropical showers. She was just trying to figure out where the best place to put it would be when Spencer finally decided to unmute herself.

"Settling in are we?"

She literally jumped like a foot in the air when she heard the sudden voice from behind her and she spun around with an incredulous look.

"God! Didn't anyone tell you not to sneak up on people?"

Spencer didn't answer and Ashley just sighed, putting the metal down on the floor deciding it was a good enough spot.

"I'm not settling in." She said answering Spencer's earlier question.

"Sure looks like." The blonde answered back quietly.

"I'm just trying to survive Spence…without water we die…so we need it until help comes." Ashley said justifying herself.

Spencer nodded sadly and sat down again, crossed legged facing the ocean and Ashley joined her, sitting down on her right and breathing in deeply.

"Someone should have come by now." She admitted wearily.

"I know…I don't think their coming for us." Spencer spoke softly.

Ashley didn't know what to say. She just closed her eyes and turned away before speaking.

"Maybe we should think about building some kind of shelter…I mean…the trees aren't exactly good enough when it starts raining."

There.

She had finally said what she had wanted to all day.

Deep down she knew they were going to be here for a long time but she hadn't had the guts to bring up the shelter idea to Spencer because she knew that would just be confirming the blonde's worst nightmares. Instead of freaking out however Spencer just looked at her and nodded.

* * *

Surprisingly as they worked, together building a roof they talked. As in actual conversation. They joked, talked about things they liked doing…actually bonded.

"So where are you originally from?" Ashley asked, fascinated by this girl that had caught her attention so thoroughly even before they had crashed.

"Ohio but I moved to LA when I was sixteen." Spencer answered with a small smile. Talking about where she came from always reminded her of her family.

"Ohio huh? That's kinda….small right." Ashley laughed, pulling two pieces of rope they had found tighter together on her side.

"Actually it's a pretty big state." Spencer replied, rolling her eyes at everyone's ignorance when it came to Ohio.

"It hasn't got a very big population but it's a big state."

"Oh right….must have been interesting growing up what with all the scenery and shit." Ashley shrugged.

"Yeah you could say that." Spencer laughed again.

"So can I ask you something?" Ashley asked, a small curious smile overtaking her face as she looked up and met the blonde's gaze. Spencer nodded and Ashley continued.

"How come you didn't seem to recognise me on the plane? I mean…don't wanna sound self involved but I'm pretty much recognised everywhere I go."

"I love music…I download thousands of songs all the time but…I don't usually look at all that tabloid stuff…the only singers I would recognise would probably be Elvis and Madonna." Spencer admitted with an embarrassed grin that caused Ashley to start laughing. Her laughter abruptly stopped however when she noticed the sudden whiteness that appeared on the blonde's face. Her skin almost looked translucent!

"Spence? Are you oka-"

She didn't even have enough time to finish the question before Spencer was turned away and bent over, throwing up in the sand. Ashley was quickly by her side, holding back her hair and rubbing her back almost instinctively as she watched with a worried frown as the girl continued to heave. They hadn't exactly eaten much since getting here though, just some fruit, so there wasn't a lot of food for her to bring back up.

Soon the shaking stopped and Spencer stood up straight again, holding her hand to her mouth and keeping her eyes partly closed as she took in a deep lungful of air.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked worriedly. That was beyond sudden, it freaked her out.

"No I'm not okay!" Spencer suddenly snapped and Ashley jumped back holding her hands up as if in surrender giving the snappy blonde a wide eyed look.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap." Spencer apologised tiredly, her whole body seemingly deciding to collapse on itself as she sat down limply, burying her face in her hands and inhaling deeply.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked worriedly.

After a very, very long pause that made Ashley more worried Spencer finally spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

That was the last thing Ashley ever expected to come out of this girls mouth and she stared at her like a fish out of water for a moment before sitting down silently and shaking her head.

"Wow…this…this is crazy."

It was then that both girls burst out laughing. Mad hysterical laughter as all of their emotions from the last three days exploded. Sure it wasn't the typical response to being stranded on a desert island but they couldn't help it. They just laughed and laughed until they had to stop to catch their breath, both of them wiping tears from their faces as they finally calmed down.

"What kind of sick joke is this huh…crashing a pregnant woman onto a desert island." Ashley said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know…now of all times." Spencer chuckled a little.

"Don't worry…we'll get through this…together okay?" Ashley said seriously, banding her arm around the girl next to her comfortingly and smiling when the blonde leant back into her, seeking the comfort she was willing to give.

It was weird how the world decided to push two completely different people together sometimes.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter and i hope you all enjoyed this update as well :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the rest of the day…settling in.

As stupid as that sounds.

They finished their shelter and they were both rather proud of it. They had used wood and pieces of metal for the sides and then pulled a blue tarp across the top of it creating a waterproof roof. It would do for now anyway. They then took the rest of the day sorting through the things Ashley had salvaged from the sea. The two of the suitcases turned out to belong to Ashley while the third must have been her body guards. In one of Ashley's suitcases she also found four packs of cigarettes that she stored away with a beaming grin despite Spencer's disapproving look. Mike's suitcase on the other hand turned out to be very useful.

Being a body guard it wasn't strange to think he owned weapons but the eight inch, razor sharp blade he had in his case was rather scary. Nevertheless they tucked it away inside their shelter knowing it would come in handy. Before either knew it, it started to get dark again and they both settled around the fire, preparing for the night ahead.

"So…what were you doing in Australia?" Spencer asked, slowly chewing the piece of mango she was eating and looking at Ashley curiously.

"I just finished a six date tour there I was flying back to Los Angele's for my sisters wedding." Ashley sighed, looking down at the sand as she thought about her sister and how she must be thinking she was dead.

"Aw god…I'm sorry." Spencer said apologetically.

"No worries…I think you're in a worse situation than me." Ashley said with a slanted smile gesturing to the blonde's stomach. The sad look that came over the blondes face at the mention of that made Ashley want to hit herself and she sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry…didn't mean it like that. I'm sure we'll get off of here soon. Someone will find us and you'll have your baby nice and safely in a hospital." Ashley smiled warmly trying to comfort the blonde who gave her a strained smile in response.

"Your husband must be really worried." Ashley struggled over the word husband. For some reason it seemed so strange discussing this with her.

Just three days ago this girl was a complete stranger. A hot stewardess that she had planned on fucking in an airplane bathroom. Now they were on an island together, with no one else to talk to. Like they were forced to know each other now. Ashley was actually getting to know a girl she was sexually attracted to and she had never done that before. Having rules wasn't something Ashley really liked but she knew now she had to.

"I don't have a husband." Spencer said quietly, shocking Ashley out of her own thoughts.  
"Oh…boyfriend then." Ashley shrugged.

"I don't have that either."

The tone in which she said it told Ashley she didn't want to talk about that subject anymore and Ashley took the hint, playing with the sand beneath her absently.

"So how far along are you exactly?" Ashley asked looking back up at the blonde.

"Three weeks and two days." Spencer said immediately causing Ashley's eyebrows to rise almost into her hair line.

"That's kinda…precise." She said with a little grin.

Spencer couldn't help her own grin overtake her face to and she shook her head, looking at the girl opposite her in amusement.

_God she was one of a kind._

* * *

"You've got to be kidding! How can you not have?" Ashley exclaimed in disbelief, raising her arms as if to add emphasis.

"I just never did. It wasn't exactly high on my list of priorities!" Spencer laughed, nudging Ashley with her shoulder playfully.

"But it should be! Surfing is like…the best thing ever…you can get totally lost in it, just let the waves overtake you…."

Spencer watched Ashley's face carefully as the girl seemed to get lost in thoughts of the sport that was obviously a huge passion of hers and had to bite her lip to stop from smiling. She had noticed how attractive Ashley was when on the plane but since getting to know her on the island and seeing the little things about her like how her nose crinkled when she smiled? The brunettes appeal just skyrocketed.

Every time she felt that little lurch however Spencer would quickly look away sure as hell not wanting to go there. She had enough problems without adding that type of confusion to her life.

"Maybe someday when we're off here I'll learn to surf." Spencer smiled.

"Yeah definitely! I'll take you to Australia, they have killer waves there." Ashley said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"We've only known each other for five days and you're planning to take me to Australia?" Spencer laughed wryly.

"Yeah but lets face it...that's all we've done for the five days is get to know each other…I feel like I've known you forever." Ashley grinned widely, giving Spencer a shy look that made a small smile grace the blonde's face.

"Yeah me to…glad I crashed with someone who doesn't annoy the hell out of me. Imagine the horror of that." Spencer shook her head in disgust at the very thought of it.

"Yep that wouldn't be of the good really." Ashley agreed.

"I mean imagine if I had gotten stuck here with Samantha! My god I would have tried to hang myself within an hour, sh-"

She stopped her rant mid way and Ashley looked at her worriedly when she saw the sad look appear on her face.

"What's the matter?" She asked carefully.

"Nothing…I just…I can't believe I was just making fun of her like that when…" Spencer trailed off again, shaking her head and sighing.

"When what?" Ashley questioned curiously.

"She was the redhead. On the plane. She's probably…you know and I'm making fun of her." Spencer grunted, a little bit of self disgust leaking into her voice.

"She was the other air hostess? Aw…I'm sorry Spence…did you know her well?" The brunette asked sympathetically.

"No not really. We were just colleagues but I've flown with her at least a hundred times you know…she was always there…like a painting you hang on your wall that you know is there but doesn't make a huge impact on you, you know? No matter how much you didn't really notice it…when it's gone…you start to appreciate it more." Spencer trailed off sadly, wiping a lone tear off her cheek. Ashley just nodded, unsure of what else to say to that really. She hadn't paid much thought to the four people who hadn't survived the crash and now she felt unbelievably guilty.

"What about you? Did you know that guy well?" Spencer asked turned her head to face Ashley and tilting it in that way that usually brought a smile to Ashley's face.

"Mike? I only hired him a two weeks ago but he was cool ya know…I don't really have any friends so the people who work for me get kinda close to me and he was nice, funny to… he actually didn't put up with my bullshit which was refreshing." Ashley chuckled, throwing a stick she had in her hands towards the sea just to have something to busy herself with. If she thought too much about it she'd cry and Ashley Davies did not cry.

"You don't have friends?" Spencer asked with a raised brow.

"No…I'm difficult to get along with and since I got so much money the only friends I seem to attract are the money grabbing kind." Ashley huffed.

"I don't think you're hard to get along with." Spencer smiled at her.

"Thanks." Ashley grinned back, a little shyly which looked utterly adorable on her.

"So who'll be missing you on the outside world?" The blonde asked curiously.

"My sister and her fiancé Aiden…my manager…that's it really." Ashley shrugged.

"No boyfriend?" Spencer asked without thinking how rude that kinda sounded.

"No definitely no men waiting for me off this island." Ashley snorted in amusement.

"Maybe Madison my ex will miss me a bit but I doubt it."

It took Spencer a full minute before she finally let the name register and she turned to look at Ashley with a dumbfounded look.  
"Madison…that's a girl's name." Spencer said stupidly causing Ashley to laugh out loud.

"Yeah that's because she is a girl." Ashley replied simply as if she really didn't care but really she was carefully gauging Spencer's reaction, wondering if she was going to freak out or be okay about it.

"You…your ex is a girl." Spencer stated as if confirming the fact in her head.

"Yes if you ever read a magazine or watched TV of course you'd have already known I'm gay. It was a huge scandal when it broke." She smiled wryly, scratching her head a little.

"You're gay….wow." Spencer whistled lowly.

"Still wanna be my friend right? Cause I think we'd have a problem on this island if you didn't want to speak to me again." She joked although really she was worried. She really didn't want to freak Spencer out.

"No still friends." Spencer smiled warmly relaxing all of Ashley's fears.

"Spencer…this is a start of a beautiful friendship!"

**Thank you for all the reviews it really does make me want to post more and im glad ur all enjoying it so far x**

**hope u enjoy this chapter x**


End file.
